Melepas Sakura
by saisama2815
Summary: Apapun akan dilakukan Naruto untuk melihat Senyum di hari-hari Sakura, tentang sai dan sakura dalam pandangan naruto


Disclaimer

Saya cuma fansnya Sai di Naruto karangan Masashi Kishimoto, Naruto dan karakter lainnya cuma punya beliau

"Sai!!!", suara Sakura membahana memecah hutan kiri..., aku bergegas membuat kage bunsin untuk mencari lokasi pasti sakura.., dalam hitungan menit aku menemukan lokasinya dan langsung berlari sambil memusnahkan semua bunsinku.

"Sensei", Kakashi sudah datang, menyusul Yamato. kami melihat Sai tak sadarkan diri di pangkuan Sakura, mata sakura terpejam, air mata mengalir dari matanya, chakra hijau mengalir dari tanganya...

"Sai terkena racun dari pukulan sinobi rumput, dan menderita luka sangat parah",..Sakura memberi tahu dalam kecemasan. Tubuh Sai berlumuran darah..., perut pucatnya sudah menjadi merah...

Kakashi memeriksa nadi Sai..., dan langsung memanggil Pakkun untuk meminta bantuan medis ke Konoha.

Suara berkelebat terdengar lagi, Yamato memasang benteng kayu mengitari Sai dan Sakura dan kami bertahan dari serangan15 shinobi rumput. Dalam setengah jam..., kami membuat 5 orang terkapar tak sadarkan diri..., dan sepuluh lagi memilih mundur teratur...

Yamato memasang tenda, kakashi mengikat 5 shinobi yang pingsan dan aku berjaga-jaga.

Kami memasang api unggun...,

Sudah 3 jam Sakura berusaha mengeluarkan racun Sai..., dan sekarang dia sedang terus mengalirkan chakranya..., terdengar suara batuk kecil..,

"Berhenti hag, lukaku terlalu parah..., berhenti sekarang juga" suara Sai lirih

"Bodoh, idiot..., diam.., dengarkan aku..., kamu tidak boleh mati".,suara Sakura bergetar,

"Jangan berani mati di tanganku kau manusia palsu.."

Chakra Sakura mengalir lagi..,

Naruto pov

shanaroo..gubrak..., Sai memegangi pipinya

"hey Sakura..., tunggu...", kataku

Adegan Sakura menonjok pipi Sai berkali-kali berulang, dan idiot dari root itu gak pernah kapok, entah apa lagi yang mereka ributkan tadi.

"idiot.., ayo bangun...", sai menyambut tanganku, tangan kirinya mengelus pipi kirinya..

"sensei.., idiot punya lukisan ungu tua di pipinya..", aku tertawa sekeras-kerasnya lalu mengejar Sakura menuju icarakhu..

Ramen babi 3 mangkok..., pesanku lalu duduk di samping kiri Sakura yang menaruh dagunya di meja sementara tangannya memainkan sumpit..

"Ramen baso sapi 1 mangkok", pesan kakashi sensei, dia menuju sebelah kanan sakura tapi cepat berbalik arah duduk di kiriku...,

Stttt, lebih baik tidak mengganggu Sakura saat ini.. dia lagi pms, aku berbisik pada Kakashi

Ramen daging sapi 1 mangkok, suara Sai pelan..., dia akan duduk disebelah sensei tapi tangan Sakura menunjuk sebelah kanannya yang kosong.. Sai menurut..., dia duduk diam menatap lurus2 ke arah Ayame yang sedang menyiapkan pesanan mereka..

Tangan kanan Sakura menghijau menyentuh pipi kiri Sai..., beberapa detik.., pipinya kembali pucat...

"arigato sakura",

Lama bengong di kamar, akhirnya aku melompat keluar dari jendela.., aku sedang libur, nenek tsunade minta izin pada gamabutta agar aku diizinkan istirahat di Konoha. Sore mulai datang, aku berjalan ke arah taman..dan mataku menangkap kepala pink dan si muka pucat sedang duduk di atas kepala hokage ke 5, bahu saling menyandar.., senyum Sakura menghias bibirnya dan mata Sai terpejam.., membiarkan matahari sore memberi warna jingga di mukanya...

heh, sejak kapan mereka suka berduaan?

"Sa..", aku menelan suaraku, Sakura memalingkan wajahnya..., bibirnya menyentuh bibir Sai.., dan Sai menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir sakura lebih dalam lagi...

Hey sejak kapan mereka begitu? aku berbalik arah, kembali ke rumah.

aku mengingat saat-saat kami bersama-sama.., kejadian kejadian berkelebat,

Sai membentengi sakura dari jarum beracun, dia koma 3 hari..., misi klas s di Ame..

Sai berlari dari hutan kiri ke konoha sambil membopong Sakura yg gak sadar karena genjutsu Sasuke, misi mata-mata di Kiri,

Sai tersabet pedang waktu menghindarkan Sakura dari bahaya, misi pengawalan ke Suna.

Sai dan Sakura terbawa arus sungai waktu Sai berusaha menyelamatkan sakura yang pingsan tak berdaya terbawa arus di perbatasan Konoha dan Kiri.

Sai terkena pukulan beracun sewaktu memindahkan tubuh Sakura yg hampir tertebas samurai...

Lalu Sai yang berulang kali ditonjok Sakura karena terlalu jujur dan idiot..., roboh menghantam tanah, roboh menghantam tembok, roboh menghantam pohon...,atau seperti tadi..., pipinya dihias biru tua oleh tonjokan Sakura.

Sai si idiot tanpa perasaan, sudah 3 tahun menjadi bagian tim seven.., misinya bersama Sakura di tim 7 pasti lebih banyak, aku mengingat jadwal latihanku yg padat..., bersama Jiraiya-sama Gamabutta, Kakashi sensei. Sai itu anbu, 3 level di atas aku, dari root pula. Dia sudah melewati 3 ujian lebih dulu dibandingkan siapapun di rocky 9.., kabarnya dia sudah membunuh jauh lebih banyak dari siapapun di antara kami dan sekarang dia menjadi bagian kami.

Si tanpa perasaan itu hadir dalam diam bersama kami, senyum palsunya sudah biasa terlihat dan komentar pedasnya sekarang disambut dengan tawa geli, atau kami balas dengan' tutup mulutmu idiot'. Hanya Lee dan Sakura yang masih protes. Aku membiarkannya melukis, mensketsa.., bahkan berkali2 mengerjainya sewaktu melukis ( tak sekalipun wajah kesalnya muncul). Bajunya menjadi bahan ejekan kami, dan dia cuma membalas dengan senyum tampan, (cewek yg baru kenal Sai pasti memerah pipinya kalo disenyumi Sai)., dia tersenyum pd semua orang.., by the way.

Dia rekanku waktu mengerjai Sakura..., teman berbagi tonjokan Sakura, heh...rasanya nyaman dan bahagia melihat ada manusia yg lebih parah ditonjok Sakura..., dan meskipun pertanyaan, komentar dan kehadirannya sering menggangguku harus kuakui kehadirannya menghangatkan kami., lebih seru..., lebih sering tertawa.

Kami menerima dia, manusia tanpa ekspresi, si cepat , tak terdengar, dengan topeng senyum , menjadi bagian kami.., rocky from konoha., dia mendapat jeritan pujaan dari Ino, senyum pengertian Hinata.., tepukan simpati Neji dan Tenten, gelengan kepala Shikamaru, dengusan Kiba.., ajakan makan Choji dan Shino...tepukan bersemangat dari Lee..dan yang pasti shanaroo menakutkan dari Sakura...

Hahahaha...

Sai sekilas mengingatkanku pada Sasuke, rambut hitam, mata hitam, dan dingin. Sakura setuju denganku, ... mungkin itu yang membuat Sakura marah besar setiap kali Sai memanggilnya jelek, atau nenek sihir (dia merasa sasuke yang mengejeknya?). awalnya aku juga marah..., Sakura adalah bintang bagiku..., lebih tepatnya seperti bunga sakura..., bunga itu cantik..., dan sakura jauh dari kesan nenek sihir.., dia itu seperti hujan di musim panas, menyegarkan, memberikan pengaruh dan menyejukkan... sampai sekarang aku gak ngerti kenapa Sai menyebut sakura jelek, nenek sihir..., ku garuk2 kepalaku.

Aku ingin Sakura ceria. Setelah Sasuke pergi dan berkali-kali gagal dalam misi membawa pulang Sasuke, Sakura jadi lebih sering menangis, menjadi ragu-ragu dan lebih sering melamun. Yang tidak pernah berubah adalah waktu dia tersinggung...hehehe..., dia pasti marah besar., ... dan aku lebih baik menghindarinya.., tapi ada saja yang membuat Sakura tersinggung..., biasalah perempuan.

Dalam 3 tahun terakhir ini , kejadian Sakura yang tersinggung jadi sering banget terjadi, 5 kali lipat lebih sering dengan kehadiran si tanpa perasaan Sai. Porsi Sakura memukulku jadi berkurang 70 persen dengan adanya Sai..., bermula dari perang arti kata sampai komentar menusuk Sai buat Sakura dan diakhiri dengan robohnya Sai ke tanah. Sai tidak pernah berusaha maksimal untuk menghindar..., apalagi melawan..., kami memang seperti itu, aku dan Sai. Sakura seperti saudara terdekat bagi kami.., terus terang aku senang Sakura memukul Sai..., aku jadi melihat sakura yg ceria dan utuh.

Kami kadang menemani Sai melukis, sewaktu istirahat saat perjalanan misi, atau sewaktu di konoha, di apartement Sai. Kami membiarkan dia mensketsa, atau kadang diam dalam keheningan menontonnya. Kami iba pada Sai yang terlihat bingung dan kaku ketika diharuskan berinteraksi dengan orang2 dan memutuskan untuk memberikan dukungan penuh pada Sai.

Sakura menjadi orang pertama yang menerima dan menjawab pertanyaan Sai ketika bingung. Tenten dan Hinata bilang sering melihat Sai dan Sakura di perpustakaan konoha, pastilah mereka bertemu..., Sakura harus membaca buku medis, dia murid nenek Tsunade dan Sai?..., kemana lagi tempat favoritnya?..., dia kan banyak belajar dari buku, dan dia suka keheningan.

Aku juga berkali-kali melihat Sakura menangis di bahu Sai, sampai tertidur. Memang biasanya Sakura menangis dibahuku..., sesi latihanku yang gak biasa membuat Sakura menemukan bahu baru untuk bersandar... mungkin itu yang terjadi tadi..., Sakura gundah dan menemukan bahu Sai untuk menenangkannya...

Tapi bibir yang bersentuhan itu?.., aku merasakan ada yg hilang dari tubuhku ketika mengingat itu...

Rasa menyebalkan setiap melihat Sakura bersikap pada Sasuke..., apa itu kembali muncul?..bukan.., bukan itu...

Sesekali ada rasa iri yg timbul melihat Sakura sparing dengan Sai pada waktu latihan..., Sakura begitu hidup.., seluruh kemampuannya muncul. Sai pandai memancing sakura untuk mengeluarkan seluruh kemampuannya, dan dia sangat terkontrol, mereka jadi seimbang, sparing berjam-jam..., apalagi dalam sesi tracking..., Sai bisa sangat sabar dan itu bisa membuat kami jadi gila.sakura jadi tertawa, marah, lebih waspada. Dan rasa iri itu muncul juga saat mereka bercanda..., Sakura bisa mengikik geli sampai tertawa bergulingan. yang tidak pernah terjadi saat bersamaku atau bahkan saat bersama Sasuke.

Aku yakin Sasuke selalu ada di hati Sakura. Sakura selalu menangis pedih setiap mengingat Sasuke dan membuat aku berjanji membawa Sasuke pulang ke konoha, berlatih lebih keras., aku ingin menghentikan tangis Sakura. Kadang aku merasakan kemustahilan.., Sasuke jelas2 tidak ingin kembali ke Konoha..., dan dia semakin kuat, dan memilih bertentangan jalan dengan kami.

Hey... bukankah Sakura sudah lebih baik dengan adanya Sai?... dengan marah,senyum, tawa, dan energi positif..

Ya aku ingat misi terakhir kami..betapa keraskepalanya Sakura ketika dia selama 8 jam tanpa henti mengalirkan cakranya pada badan Sai yang tidak kunjung sadar., untung bantuan datang. Sakura langsung tak sadarkan diri waktu dihentikan Shizune.., mereka berakhir di konoha hospital, Sakura blackout chakra depleting selama 2 hari, dan Sai 7 hari passed out karena luka parah, dan terkena racun.

Lalu bayangan mereka berciuman sore tadi., dan rasa seakan ada yang hilang itu kembali muncul...

'Bukankah sudah tiba waktunya untuk melepas Sakura hai Naruto?'

Aku menghela nafasku.

Tok, tok, tok.., pintu kamarku diketuk.

Segera kubuka..., muncul wajah Hinata yg menunduk malu..., ditangannya ada kotak besar yg disodorkan padaku...

"silakan dicoba...", suaranya pelan

dan dia langsung berlari ketika kotaknya sudah ada ditanganku..

"Hinata..."

F I N

coba - coba bikin cerita..., ini fanfic pertama gw..., review ya.. Hehehe gw cinta mati pairing saisaku..., biarin aja gak jadi canon..., gw kena mugen tsukoyominya Madara... hahaha


End file.
